Cell therapy can depend upon the ability to provide cells to a recipient while restraining the recipient's immune response from rejecting the cells. One example of providing these cells has been to provide cells while attempting to prohibit the immune response to the cells themselves and limit the immune response to any associated materials. In the past, attempts have been made to provide encapsulated cells that would protect the cell from initiating the host's immune response. However, portions of the cell have often remained exposed, unencapsulated, and/or antigenic. The exposed portions can extend beyond the encapsulate wall, thereby initiating the immune response.